Power line communications (PLC) include systems for communicating data over the same medium that is also used to transmit electric power to residences, buildings, and other premises, such as wires, power lines, or other conductors. In its simplest terms, PLC modulates communication signals over existing power lines. This enables devices to be networked without introducing any new wires or cables. This capability is extremely attractive across a diverse range of applications that can leverage greater intelligence and efficiency through networking. PLC applications include utility meters, home area networks, lighting, and solar.
Using PLC to communicate with utility meters enable applications such as Automated Meter Reading (AMR) and Automated Meter Infrastructure (AMI) communications without the need to install additional wires. Consumers may also use PLC to connect home electric meters to an energy monitoring device or in-home display monitor their energy consumption and to leverage lower-cost electric pricing based on time-of-day demand.
As the home area network expands to include controlling home appliances for more efficient consumption of energy, OEMs may use PLC to link these devices and the home network. PLC may also support home and industrial automation by integrating intelligence into a wide variety of lighting products to enable functionality such as remote control of lighting, automated activation and deactivation of lights, monitoring of usage to accurately calculate energy costs, and connectivity to the grid.
PLC may also serve as an important enabling technology for the mass deployment of solar equipment by providing a communication channel to solar inverters for monitoring and managing power across the grid by utility companies. While radio frequency (RF) communications have made some progress in solar installations, PLC offers an ideal means for connecting equipment with high reliability and at a low cost on DC or AC lines.
PLC is a generic term for any technology that uses power lines as a communications channel. Various PLC standardization efforts are currently in work around the world. The different standards focus on different performance factors and issues relating to particular applications and operating environments. Two of the most well-known PLC standards are G3 and PRIME. G3 has been approved by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). IEEE is developing the IEEE P1901.2 standard that is based on G3. Each PLC standard has its own unique characteristics.
The manner in which PLC systems are implemented depends upon local regulations, characteristics of local power grids, etc. The frequency band available for PLC users depends upon the location of the system. In Europe, PLC bands are defined by the CENELEC (European Committee for Electrotechnical Standardization). The CENELEC-A band (3 kHz-95 kHz) is exclusively for energy providers. The CENELEC-B, C, D bands are open for end user applications, which may include PLC users. Typically, PLC systems operate between 35-90 kHz in the CENELEC A band using 36 tones spaced 1.5675 kHz apart. In the United States, the FCC has conducted emissions requirements that start at 535 kHz and therefore the PLC systems have an FCC band defined from 154-487.5 kHz using 72 tones spaced at 4.6875 kHz apart. In other parts of the world different frequency bands are used, such as the Association of Radio Industries and Businesses (ARIB)—defined band in Japan, which operates at 10-450 kHz, and the Electric Power Research Institute (EPRI)—defined bands in China, which operates at 3-90 kHz.